Patricia
Patricia (パトリシア), also known by her other name Shia Hattori (服部シア), is a character in Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. She is Shadow Gale's escort captain, leading a mercenary group. She is called "gorilla" because of her good melee ability. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Patricia has short brown hair with a braid at the side. She has brown eyes with white pupils and bright pink circles in her iris. She has a slight hint of blue eye shadow on her upper eyelids. She wears a white bodysuit with dark blue stripes that cover only her torso. She has a blue jacket with neon pink stars on her shoulders. Down her sleeve are neon pink hearts. Other decorations on her jacket are neon pink dots on the rim and red bulbs like a stoplight on her sleeves. On the top of her garters are neon pink dots, and on her stockings are the same red bulbs. Down her stockings are the same neon pink hearts on her sleeve. Her shoes are roller skates. She has a blue choker with a blue bow attached to the back, as well as a large blue bow on her back and a blue bow on her chest area. There are red sirens attached to her hips. She wears a blue police hat with pink stripes and a golden badge. She also has round blue earrings. Her handcuffs are decorated with black stars. Personality Patricia takes her job very seriously, as she quickly rushed into action to protect Shadow Gale from Armor Arlie and Princess Deluge. She's so dedicated to her job that she followed Shadow Gale around and never separated from her, much to the chagrin of the former. She can also be very impulsive and doesn't hesitate to jump into battle by herself. Magic To nullify enemy’s magic with her magical handcuffs. Patricia can nullify the opponent's magic using her magical handcuffs. It's not necessary to cuff the opponent's hand, as any other body part would work. The handcuffs cannot be destroyed, and a key is needed to remove the handcuffs. Special Item(s) *''Magical Handcuffs (Former):'' Patricia's handcuffs that can nullify an enemy's magic. They can be used by people other than Patricia herself. Relationships Pfle During the events of ACES, Pfle goes to Patricia for help. Shadow Gale During the events of ACES, Patricia escorts Shadow Gale to her school on Pfle's orders. Armor Arlie During the events of ACES, Patricia fought against Armor Arlie. Princess Deluge During the events of ACES, Patricia fought against Princess Deluge. Patricia's Mercenaries Filru Filru and Patricia met when both assisted the Inspection Department to get a promotion, the two quickly befriended and worked together alongside Tot Pop to quell a real strike of Magical Girls and magicians (although both Patricia and Filru thought that it was a simulation). Tot Pop When Tot Pop attempted to infiltrate the Inspection Department, she crossed paths with Patricia and Filru. Tot Pop pretended to be a worker of the Inspection Department. The three of them worked together to quell a real strike of Magical Girls and magicians. Trivia *It is unknown whether "Shia Hattori" is her real name or an alias. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 5